fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mictlan Diaz
Known under many names, The Brave, The Hammer and The Eldritch Avatar, 'Mictlan Diaz '''is the main antagonist of the graphic novel series Holy Piercer: Unlimited which is the sequel to Holy Piercer. He seemingly starts off with no power in the start of the series, but slowly reveals himself to be a force to be reckoned with althroughout, his schemes quelling the heroes' plans to absolve Earth, Heaven and perhaps even Hell. His heinous crimes have granted him a reputation that has caused him to become the nightmare of even the earthly beings that reside across the four planes of existence. Fans of the Holy Piercer series highly regard of him as the best villain in the series. History Holy Piercer Mictlan appears briefly in the ending parts of the first installment in the series, Mictlan is found somewhere in Purgatory with his foster mother, Talania. Holy Piercer: Unlimited Mictlan acts as the main antagonist of the new series, plotting to rise up and become a god before sending all planes of existence into chaos. He was born in The Storms of Order, mystic typhoons that surround the multiverse, as a newborn he crashed silently into the soil of purgatory, he was found at the doorstep of the witch Talania Diaz during a massive supertyphoon and she adopted him as well as raised him under the name "Mictlan Diaz". As a child he was introverted, and more quiet than most, but always had a fascination for madness and dread, one day he grew bored of the simple life that purgatory held, and decided to wreak havoc, this happens five years after the end of the original Holy Piercer books, he would go to the Well of Souls and unleash the darkfathers, the fathers of the ancient and revered Grim Reaper, and they tore purgatory asunder. Mictlan would then travel the world in search for a way to reach the so called "Storms of Order", which then shapes the entire story, his quest for his origin and seeking of godhood with the sole intent of spreading global insanity lead to atrocities from the extinction of races both numerous and endangered, the apathetic butchering of the ancient gods such as the greek and japanese, rapes from one of the series' main character, Kelly Danes, to the devil mother Serquena, the destruction of the god-machine which in turn destroyed a majority of the Earthly Plane. He even tried to siphon off the power of The Master of Strings so that he could use the eldritch powers as a shortcut to godhood, while the plan failed it also did prevent the initial effects of The Master's awakening from truly happening, so in a way he indirectly saves the universe, which would make sense for he aims to send it into chaos, not death. He is heavily injured by the awakening of the master, but continues to survive, his other schemes keep the heroes busy however, his goons and his crimes ravaging the entire way. He would soon come to battle with one of the series' main heroes, Jonathan Ostara AKA The Unbelonging, where he eventually destroys Jonathan by tricking him into being underneath one of the Order Pillars, which then crushes Jonathan and allows Mictlan to escape. When Mictlan prepares for the climax of his ultimate goal, he hunts down the darkfathers and absorbs their power, killing the last one in a spin-off stand-alone book named The Father of Death. Eventually Mictlan does reach the Outer King, his apparent father, and battles him after having been powered by the multiverse, their battle shatters existence itself and Mictlan manages to defeat his father, but is too injured by the colossal battle to continue existing, and shatters into multiple pieces of divine energy, the explosion of Mictlan would clear the Storms of Order and make way for the Fires of Chaos. The Burning Man While Mictlan is already dead by the time the book happens, his influences on the planes of existence left an incredible impact, it is revealed that he left an avatar, The Burning Man, to terrorize the lives of people that live in Pink Swallow, a suburbia in Michigan. In the book's plot it is revealed that some of Mictlan's works went on without him and continued, evolving into their own entities, one of them being The Burning Man. One of the side characters in the story, Chinri, is the illegitimate son of Mictlan and the devil queen/mother Serquena. Isla De Lujuria In the book series of Isla De Lujuria, Mictlan does not actually play a large role, he is mostly mentioned by his descendant, Milford Cox, who also actively searches for one of his vampire bases apparently located somewhere in one of the neighboring islands, Isla De Fe. The Father of Death In the stand-alone book The Father of Death, one of the last Darkfathers managed to escape from the Mictlan's massacre of his brothers, and resides in the haunted woods of Denmark. It is later revealed that the story takes place before Saturn battles, defeats and kills The Unbelonging, for the last darkfather would then be killed by Saturn himself at the end of the book. Trivia * Mictlan's chaotic physiology allowed him to reach unprecedented levels of mastery over magic, this is a major factor into what makes his sorcery almost unparalleled, and why Mictlan can continue to use magic despite anti-magic spells or fields. * Mictlan was based off of Adventure Time's ''The Lich ''and Stephen King's ''Randall Flagg (who is the main antagonist of the Dark Tower series), both of which are chaotically evil, and the former having almost the exact same goal as Mictlan. * Mictlan's kill count is past the trillions, which is why despite his goal of spreading madness over killing everyone, he is still considered having attempted omnicide. * As seen in The Burning Man, Mictlan has quite a large number of illegitimate children, such as Chinri (who he had with the devil mother Serquena), Huxar (the one he had with his foster ancestor, The Dark Lady) and Raphael James (who he had with a mortal woman). Mictlan does have one legitimate child however, the monster Agrobos, who he had with his lover Salem. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Complete Monsters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Magician Category:Holy Piercer Characters Category:Holy Piercer Character